


Weasley Tragedy

by Meep1



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fred Dies, sad George
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meep1/pseuds/Meep1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Many people were affected of Fred Weasley's death. But none more than George. Here are just some short stories of what happened to George after Fred died. Some of them are my own, and some are from other websites and such. There are also some facts of what happened to George after Fred died.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *f* means fact, and *ss* means short story.

In the scene where Fred died after the Hogwarts war, Oliver was actually crying. After the director yelled "cut", Oliver threw his arms around James and cried, whispering "what if this were real?" The cast gave them some privacy as James and Oliver hugged each other and cried.

 


	2. Cleansweep 5

George walked through Diagon alley with Angelina and his son Freddie, shopping for Freddie's first year school supplies. 

"DAD!" Freddie yelled, as his father could only hear with one of his ears.

"Yes Freddie?" George replied.

"Can we go look at the broomsticks?"

"Of course" George replied. "But we're not going to buy any, alright?"

Sighing, Freddie replied "alright."

They walked in and immediately, Freddie ran around the store, flying from one broomstick model to the other. George and Angelina meanwhile, went to the back to look at the older broomsticks. George suddenly caught sight of a Cleansweep 5, and saw the name  _Fred Weasley_ etched at the end of it. Right there, at the end of the shop, he broke down.

Angelina put a soothing arm around his shoulder and softly asked "What's wrong?"

"It's... It's his" George sobbed.

Angelina looked at the Cleansweep 5 and looked back at George. "No it's not Georgie" she said softly.

"But... But his name... it's... it's on it."

"But I don't see it" Angelina said, rubbing George's back. "Maybe we should go."

George nodded. As soon as he got home, he ran to the his room, and brought out the box in which he kept Fred's things. He rummaged through until he found Fred's old broomstick. "It's here... I... I was just hallucinating" George whispered to himself. Then, looking at the picture of Fred on his night stand, he whispered "I miss you."

 


	3. Honestly woman! You call yourself our mother?

Molly weasley died at the tender age of 105. When she was a hundred years old, her eye sight began to go bad. When she was 103, she began forgetting things.

On Molly's 105th birthday, her children and their families came to visit. After they had all had a lovely dinner, Molly looked at her son George and said "Fred dear, could you please clear the plates?"

Everybody sharply inhaled at this, but none sharper than George. But, he whispered to his mum "Honestly woman, you call yourself our mother?  _He's_ Fred, and _I'm_ George."

"Sorry George dear" Molly replied.

"Only kidding. I am Fred" George called as he began clearing the plates.

After Molly had gone to bed, Ginny sat down next to George on the couch and asked "you okay?"

"Yeah" George replied, voice cracking. "I just....really miss him."

**A/N: Disclaimer- I saw this somewhere else, I don't remember where, but I changed some of it. Thanks for reading!**

 


	4. I just wanted to let you know, I love you *ss*

Dear Fred,

Mum told me to write this letter, told me it would make me feel better. I don't see how because you will never see it and I will never see your reaction to it, but I don't have anything to loose, so here we are.

It's been a year since you died. Everything has changed, yet everything is the same. The joke shop is still going strong. Ron is helping me with it. It's not the same without you, though. He doesn't appreciate my jokes as much as you did.

I miss you so much. I keep thinking about how I never got to say goodbye, and tell you I love you. I do love you. I hope you know that even though we didn't say it much.

I'm struggling, Fred. I'm not going to lie. I pretend to be okay, I crack jokes, I laugh, but my heart is still hurting. I want to touch, hug you, to hear your laugh again. I keep praying that you're happy, that you're having fun with Tonks, and encouraging Lupin t lighten up. And of course, you're with Dumbledore. It's always a party when he's around.

Do you miss me? Do you ever think of me? Do you wish you were still here with me? I do. Everyday.

I'll stop writing now. I just wanted to let you know, I love you.

Your partner in crime,

George


End file.
